


Her weakness

by TomEn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Doubt, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Eowyn's most hidden secret.





	Her weakness

Shiver runs down her spine when she feels his under under her dress, slowly making it's way up her leg. Her pale cheeks are turning red, she does her best to hide behind the colum, so none could see them. He seems to care a little about it, slowly hiking her rich dress up. His tongue adores her neck, while the other hand slowly moves forward and cups her breast, causing a short moan. Eowyn closes her mouth instantly, afraid that someone might hear her. A hall is empty, most of the men are out with Eomer on the mission, but there are still some people around.

His hand slids between her legs and she makes muffled moan. "Pleassee...." she whispers. "We.... can't..." but her words are turning into cries when his fingers arre getting deeper. She leans against the big, wooden column as he hikes her dress up, revealing her round, firm back. 

"We can't what?" his voice rings in her ears as he thrusts into her. "You mean... this?" he says, thrusting deeper and making princess of Rohan cry with delight. "Or that?" he pinches her hard nipple. She knows that there is nothing she can do about it. Her body burns with desire as he penetrates her. She can't believe she lets him do this, but somehow, it makes her feel better than anything else. 

When he's done with her, he leaves without a word, quickly. She slowly dresses herself back, trembling from the mixed and complicated emotions. She knows it's all wrong. She shouldn't let this man do this. He is something she hates the most. But she knows she can't keep her legs tight when he's around. Her greatest weakness is the source of her biggest pleasure.


End file.
